


One Single Glimpse of Relief

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: It’s then that Eddie moves, pulling Buck back towards the kitchen, far enough away they won’t be found as they wait for their kids to settle in their own rooms. “I know we didn’t do all the raising for all of them, but our kids are some good eggs,” Buck whispers, showing Eddie the video he got of them. “And don’t worry, I already shared it in the group thread. Athena said her grandbabies are adorable. Hen and Chim keep sending heart eye gifs and emojis. Maddie said her nephews and niece are adorable, and when can we take the girls so they can get storytime too? I swear, that’s all we’re good for, to be-”And this? Buck gushing over his kids, the proud father through and through?Well, it certainly does things.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	One Single Glimpse of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Epiphany_ by the ever-amazing Taylor Swift.
> 
> And y'all, I wanted soft!fire husbands and their kids, so I wrote me so soft!fire husbands and their kids.

Eddie’s brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed early--it’s closing in on nine, and pulling doubles is _exhausting_ \--when Buck comes into their bathroom, a delighted, wide smile on his face. “Come see this,” he whispers, and Eddie eyes him, gesturing to his toothbrush. “Edmundo, all your children are being adorable. Come see while we’ve still got that option.”

And ugh, don’t those words hurt. They’ve only got a few more weeks before Nate moves onto the UCLA campus, and while he’s so excited for his son to get the college experience he never did, and he’s so proud of Nate for starting his journey into adulthood, his heart aches at the thought of Nate being gone (at least some of the time; Nate has already reassured them both--and Chris, and Josie--that he’ll come home often, but not too often, and _I’m just a phone call away, Eddie_ ), and Chris is only two years behind and his kids are growing up and becoming adults before his eyes and soon-

_No, don’t think of that, Eddie_.

He jerks out of his thoughts when Buck pokes him, glaring at his husband even as he spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth. He lets Buck grab his hand and hustle him across the house to the kids’ bedrooms, through Chris’ open doorway, in the little entryway before it opens into his room. Everyone’s piled in Chris’ bed, Chris close to the wall, Nate on the edge by the bedside table, and Josie snuggled in between them, and Nate’s got Josie’s current nighttime read-- _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ \--open; he’s apparently at the part after Lucy returns from her first adventure to Narnia.

He’s doing _voices_ for each of the separate characters, a very inaccurate, hilarious rendition of a British accent, high pitched for Lucy and Susan, lower for Peter and Edmund, and Josie is absolutely _delighted_ , and even Chris is grinning. It’s not a shock when the feeling of contentment washes over him, because this--his kids together, happy and smiling, hiding with his husband in the doorway as they watch--this is what a complete and full life is for Eddie. It’s become the peace in all the chaos around them. Tonight, he’s tired, sore, and there’s the niggling _I’m getting too old for so many doubles_ in the back of his head, but it’s pushed away when Buck leans in to his side, when Buck’s hand finds his own and raises it to press a kiss to Eddie’s ring, when he looks at his kids, because they make every sacrifice and double worth it.

Nate shuts the book as he finishes the chapter, and Josie sighs, pulling out her best puppy dog eyes as she looks up at Nate. “One more chapter?”

“Um, no, munchkin, and you know I’m immune to those eye weapons, so put them away. The dads are going to be coming through to say goodnight soon, and we’ll have some ‘splaining to do if you aren’t in bed,” Nate answers, tickling her side just to get her to giggle. 

“But Nate, what if we don’t finish the book before you leave?” Chris cuts in, and Josie’s eyes grow wide, as she whips her head to look at Chris and then back to her eldest brother.

“We’ll finish it, guys, I promise. We still have a few weeks. And if we don’t, Chris reads the book better than I do, Josie.”

“But….but we started it together,” Chris murmurs. “Josie and I can’t finish it by ourselves.”

“In the very, very unlikely scenario we don’t finish it by the time I have to go, which won’t happen but just in case because we here in the Buckley-Diaz family make a plan for _every_ situation, I’ll get my own copy and call every night, and we’ll finish it together through Facetime.”

Chris and Josie share an uncertain look before Chris holds out his pinky. “Promise?”

Nate smiles at his brother, nodding as he hooks his pinky around Chris’. “Promise.” Josie adds her own pinky to the mix. “But you can call me for anything, okay? You have a homework problem you need help with and the dads aren’t helpful, you call. You have girl problems or boy problems or school problems, you call. Eddie is trying to cook something out of his league, you call. I might not be able to answer right away, but I’ll always call back. And I’ll always try my best to help.”

Josie squeezes around his middle in a hug, and Chris wraps around his neck, and for a minute, it’s silence in their group hug. Eddie almost pulls Buck away from the door, in case they get caught spying, but Nate huffs out a laugh and he freezes. “And I’m not even going to be that far away; I’m not even leaving LA. You can come see me and I can see you.”

“We know, but you aren’t going to be _home_ , and it won’t be the same,” Josie whines, the hug breaking up. “But I guess a phone call away isn’t bad. As long as you come home. And read an extra chapter tomorrow.”

Nate and Chris laugh, and he nods, pulling himself off the bed, offering a hand to Josie. “It’s a deal, Jose. Let’s get you to bed before you turn into a pumpkin, princess, hmm?”

It’s then that Eddie moves, pulling Buck back towards the kitchen, far enough away they won’t be found as they wait for their kids to settle in their own rooms. “I know we didn’t do all the raising for all of them, but our kids are some good eggs,” Buck whispers, showing Eddie the video he got of them. “And don’t worry, I already shared it in the group thread. Athena said her grandbabies are adorable. Hen and Chim keep sending heart eye gifs and emojis. Maddie said her nephews and niece are adorable, and when can we take the girls so they can get storytime too? I swear, that’s all we’re good for, to be-”

And this? Buck gushing over his kids, the proud father through and through?  
  
Well, it certainly does things. 

Eddie’s exhaustion is completely gone, replaced with a burning _want_.  
  
Eddie shushes him with a kiss, hard and fast and heated. Buck’s hands flex against his biceps before gripping tight, dragging Eddie closer. Eventually, when they have to break away, Buck’s breathing hard as he says, “what was that for?”

“I don’t know if you know this or not, but my children’s father is hot when he’s proud, and I can’t help but kiss him senseless,” Eddie answers, grinning when Buck flushes, sneaking in for another soft kiss. “ _Dios_ , you make me so happy. The kids make me so happy. You guys are my anchor, keeping me steady even when I’m worn down and wondering why I pull so many doubles.”

Buck frowns, but Eddie waves his concern off. “I was tired when you dragged me out of the bathroom. And now I’m content, and I want to go have my way with my husband, if he’s so inclined?”

There’s barely a pause between Eddie’s question and Buck’s “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ending was...something?
> 
> I told you it was schmoopy. I've had a hell of a case of writer's block, and my life has just been blah the past few weeks, and when I finally felt inspired to write, I decided I wanted all the fluff because I can't handle angst right now. Also introducing a new character into the 'verse, so I hope you enjoyed her.
> 
> Next up: IDEK. We'll get there when we get there, I guess. I am working on Buddie Week 2020 fics, so at least there's that?
> 
> Thanks in advance for all the comments/kudos, and if you want, come follow me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
